Las fotografías
by Flower of Paper
Summary: Una traducción de "Photographs" por Silver Sailor Ganymede. Petunia nunca realmente odió a su hermana.


_**Las fotografías**_

Escrito en inglés... «Photographs» por Silver Sailor Ganymede  
Traducido al español... «Las fotografías» por Flower of Paper

_Resumen_ — Petunia nunca odió de verdad a su hermana.  
_Aviso_ — Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Petunia nunca normalmente se habría atrevido entrar en la habitación de Harry mientras él visitaba por los vacaciones, por ser segura de que su sobrino monstruoso, nunca reconocido así por ella, la maldiría al dar un traspié ahí.

Hoy era diferente, sin embargo, en especial después de su descubrimiento en el ático. Para ella ya no tuvo interés, sino para él sería una de las cosas más fascinantes. Normalmente los sentimientos de su sobrino no le habría importado, pero aun Petunia Dursley sabía el límite.

No tenía ganas de dar palmadas en la puerta – no hubo razón, le diría que salga – y dio un traspié a encontrar a su sobrino sentado en la silla de ventana, esos ojos de esmeralda clavantes mirando fijamente en el fondo de la oblivión, así pareció, a causa de que él claramente no la había notado.

Petunia se aclaró la garganta y Harry se volvió hacia ella, sobresaltado al verla en su cuarto. Rompió su vista de nuevo, claramente no le importaba por qué su tía estaba; de verdad no podía castigarlo por comportarse así.

Mientras Harry continuó mirar vacíamente por la ventana, Petunia tomó la oportunidad mirar alrededor de la habitación. Era mucho más arreglada que la de Dudley, algo que ascribió al hecho de que sólo permaneció por alrededor de un mes cada año ahora, salvo los montones de pergaminos y los libros de aspecto raro dispersados en su escritorio. Más libros cubrían las estanterías en la pared, y al lado de ellos estaban fotografías numerosas de gente a quien supuso ser amigos de él.

La gente en las fotografías movía, algo que las fotografías normales por cierto no harían y que, bajo circunstancias normales, habrían causado los pensamientos de Petunia vagar sin querer a su hermana difunta y sus anormalidades. Pero su mente casi no notó ésto, por ser demasiado sobresaltada por la vista. En una de las fotografías estaban dos personas extrañamente familiares, un chico con pelo negro muy desordenado y gafas circulares sentadas en el fin de su nariz, y una chica sonrisando con pelo color del fuego.

—Lily y James —pensó Petunia, pero luego notó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago en su frente y el hecho de que los ojos de la chica no eran verdes como los de su hermana difunta, sino en un calor caliente de café.

—¿Quién es ésa? —La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Petunia; después de todo ella había odiado las preguntas de cualquier tipo, en especial las de Harry, y ahora estaba preguntándole acerca de su vida «monstruosa» y sus amigos «monstruosos».

—Ginny Weasley, una amiga mía —respondió Harry, su tono de voz claramente indicando que no quería discutir el asunto más.

—Se parece a Lily —dijo Petunia. Harry asintió con la cabeza y la miró sobresaltado; no sólo le estaba hablando su tía como a cualquiera otra persona, sino también era la primera vez en que Harry podía recordarla referiéndose a la madre de él por su nombre de pila...la primera vez que de verdad podía recordar ver las lágrimas en sus ojos color de agua.

—¿Qué tal, tía Petunia? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltado.

—Ésto encontré —respondió, cayéndose algo en la cama de Harry —. Pensé que lo querrías —pausó por un momento y volvió hacia él —. Al salir al fin de julio, ten cuidado que no termines muerto como mi hermana.

Así salió con prisa de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo y confundido más de un poco. Levantó lo que supuso ser un libro, pero al inspeccionarlo resultó un álbum de fotos, desteñido y cubierto en el polvo del tiempo. Claro que eran fotos muggles, debido a que dudó que Petunia no podría haber soportado mirar algo mágico, pero lo que sobresaltó a él fue la tema de las fotos.

Claro que sus tíos estaban en cada una...además sus padres. Tío Vernon no parecía muy feliz así, pero tampoco su padre, Harry notó. Sus padres parecían muy jovenes, tal vez sólo dos o tres años mayores que Harry, y no tenían la vista asustada en sus ojos después de ver los horrores de la guerra: en ese momento estarían entrenándose como aurores.

De todas estas fotos extrañas muggles sin moción, una en particular captó la atención de Harry. Su madre y su tía Petunia estaban a pie juntas, sonrisando a la cámara y pareciendo, sus colores diferentes no obstante, como las hermanas que sí fueron, los ojos verdes y azules brillando con la felicidad identical.

Recogió la foto y la volteó para ver si hubiera algo escrito en el dorso. Sí. «Petunia Dursley y Lily Evans». Al lado había una fecha; Harry notó con rapidez que la fecha era justo antes de que sus padres se unieron en el esfuerzo de la guerra contra Voldemort.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Petunia nunca había odiado a su hermana; sólo había cortado los enlaces con ella por saber que iba a perderla eventualmente y, en la razón rara de Petunia, vale más ver a alguien por última vez en vivo y odiándote que ver a quien te amó frío y muerto. Por no querer perderla a la guerra, ella mismo la abandonó. Petunia pretendió que no tuviera ninguna hermana...porque sólo quería olvidarla.

Quizá Petunia Dursley no odiara a su hermana tanto como él pensaba...y, musó, la realización golpeándolo con la fuerza de una maldición particularmente no bienvenida, quizá tampoco lo odiara.


End file.
